Lost but Regained
by SasuLovesSaku4Ever
Summary: "You smell delicious…" He said. His voice was too much. I had to see who it was. I turned and saw his eyes, crimson red with three spinning tomoes. It was all I could see now.    Sasusaku 3-shot! CH 3 LEMON! READ AND REVIEW! 1st FANFIC! Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes and opened them to see a dark figure behind me. My pink hair was flowing down my back.

I felt bare. Nothing was covering me. I felt two arms wrap around me.

I struggled to get out of the hold and cover myself but the person or thing holding me was too strong…

"Stop… Calm down Sakura…" He whispered. My body reacted to his voice. It was so hypnotic… so smooth… so alluring… I stopped struggling and my muscles relaxed.

My mind went blank. I couldn't say anything… My lips felt like they were glued shut. My body leaned against his. I heard something ruffle from behind. I felt something soft brush against my arm, and it surrounded me. It felt so warm… so pleasurable… I wanted to… I wanted more…

I moaned out when I felt something wet on my neck. It was his tongue. He licked my neck and sniffed at it.

"You smell delicious…" He said. His voice was too much. I had to see who it was. I turned and saw his eyes. They were crimson red with three spinning comma's. It was all I could see now.

I stared into his eyes hypnotized before feeling something dig into my neck. It felt…so enjoyable… so pleasurable...

I gasped and sucked in air sitting up straight on my bed. I held my forehead.

"_What the hell was that?" I thought._

"_I have no idea… but I want it to happen again!" My inner said hyperactively. I breathed out and sighed…_

"_I don't know… It was…scary… I felt… out of control." I thought. _

"_Whatever…" My inner said. _

I sighed… It was finally the first day of grade 10, high school. Oh… I forgot to introduce myself.

I'm Sakura Haruno! Honor Student of my grade in Konoha High, also the President of student council. I live alone in a quiet neighbourhood. My parents gave me enough money to buy my own supplies and have a rent. I currently work at the hospital.

My aunt, Tsunade, taught me almost everything I know and she offered me the job at the hospital to earn money. I took the opportunity right away. She's the head doctor of the hospital.

I walked downstairs and quickly did everything I needed to do… I packed for school and headed off to my first day of school.

I usually stay in school dorms with a couple of my friends but this year two of them moved away.

Ino's gone to a fine-arts school, Hinata is here studying under languages, Tenten is here under the physical education and history, and Ami left with her family to go on a family trip for a few years. So I'm only left with Hinata and Tenten…

I walked in school and everyone quieted down as usual. The boy's had hearts in their eyes like always. Hinata and Tenten walked to me and smiled. I smiled back. It was always like this since we entered high school.

Our group had been the best girls around. One of us was always on the top of the list on everything but this year, it would be only me, Tenten, and Hinata. Our lockers were side by side. We all walked to our lockers together and opened them. Huge piles of papers came out. I rolled my eyes.

We all sighed. _"Fanboys…" We both thought and rolled our eyes. _Luckily I had brought my garbage bag. I had always known this would happen and was always prepared because every year, my locker would almost explode with love notes from boys on valentines and the beginning of the year. Hinata's and Tenten's lockers weren't as filled as mine...

We dumped everything inside and shoved the overflowing bag inside the garbage can. Then we went to the auditorium.

I was President of student council this year. Hinata is vice president. Tenten is treasurer. I have no idea who the rest of the people are but I'm cool with them as long as they're on time and ready for everything and do whatever I tell them to. I walked up stage with Hinata and Tenten behind me. The crowd was cheering. I held the microphone to my mouth and grinned wide.

"Hello again everyone! It's nice to see you again. The school has changed a lot after a year. Many people have left the school and many have also entered as well. We all know very well Ino Yamanaka and Ami Kagushi have been replaced in their spots for student council because they have gone to other schools to continue to complete their goals in their education." The crowd groaned in disappointment.

"But, we have many new students as well! The new students please come up to the stage to be welcomed by our school as I call you up!" I said. Hinata nodded and gave me the sheet.

"In 8th grade! We have: Jushiro Yanuka, Wakata Amitori, and Nakuzashi Kinta!" I said. The three kids walked up nervously. The whole student council including Hinata, Tenten, and I shook their hands and we directed them to stand on the left side of the stage.

"In 9th grade, we have Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Kishunto, and Udon Kazeshini!" I said. The next three stood proudly and walked up smiling and making faces. The crowd laughed a bit. We shook their hands and told them to line up side by side beside the grade 8's.

"In 10th grade we have: Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga!" I said smiling. The first boy had a blank stare. He had onyx eyes and black hair… in a strange style… but it fit him…

He looked really… familiar... I realized that they were all pale. When we saw them up close… The blond though was hyper and energetic… The brunette had long hair and white eyes. Like Hinata. Wait… Her last name was Hyuga so that meant they were…

I turned to Hinata who's eyes were wide. I was shocked and confused. Hinata didn't have a brother… I rose an eyebrow. She made the sign telling us to talk to her later. Tenten and I nodded. We would talk at break today.

The three boy's walked up and shook our hands. Their hands where unexpectedly cold though… Tenten, Me, and Hinata were shocked when we saw them close up… They were… HOT, HANDSOME, anything good you could name them…

The black haired boy reminded me of something… familiar... something screamed in my head to stay away from him… but I wondered why… My inner was squealing. _"SASUKE UCHIHA IS SOOOO HOT!" She screamed. "Shut up…" I thought shutting her voice out. _

"In the 11th grade, we have: Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, and Kakuro Sabaku!" I said. The three siblings stood up and walked up and shook our hands they knew where to go.

"In 12th grade, we have: Yahiko Amori, Saki Rangiku, and Itachi Uchiha!" I said. They did the same thing the other kids did. They shook our hands and lined up.

I noticed Itachi stared at me with a handsome smile. Wait a sec... His last name was Uchiha...? That meant... He was related to Sasuke! My eyes widened when I realized that.

"Now, let's welcome these new students to our school!" I said starting the clap for the new kids. The crowd whistled and clapped.

Once everything quieted down the principal came up. "I'd like to thank the student council this year for coming up to open and start the school year. Most of you know them and some of you don't so I'll introduce them to you. As president, we have the naturally pink-haired girl, Honor's student as well as girls dorm leader for this year, Sakura Haruno!" The principal said. I stood up smiling and waved. I was shocked that I was Dorm leader this year. Everyone cheered loudly and clapped.

"As Vice President, we have the quiet and young, Hinata Hyuga!" Everyone clapped loudly.

"As Treasurer, we have the athletic and energetic, Tenten Arukizashi!" Everyone clapped loudly.

"As your ., we have Kiba Inuzuka! Will you leave that dog outside?" Everyone laughed at Kiba, whose dog was on top of his head. I shook my head.

"And as secretary we have Shikamaru Nara…" The principal said before handing me the microphone. Shikamaru was sleeping soundly as always.

"Everyone please go to your homerooms. As for the new kids, you will be guided by one of us depending on your homeroom number." I said.

Most of the kid's left the auditorium but some girls were crowded around the new boys. "GIRLS! GET TO YOUR HOMEROOM CLASSES BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF THE FRIGGIN WINDOW JUST DOWN THE HALLWAY!" I yelled through the microphone which I was sure the whole school heard. We heard some laughing from the other classes. The girls froze in fear because they knew how strong I was and they ran for it. I smirked. Shikamaru had just woken up.

"You're finally awake Shikamaru." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. Well… Your yelling is getting to be just as bad as Ino's." Shikamaru said. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess being her friend is helpful after all." I said.

"Maybe." He said yawning. We walked down to the new kids.


	2. Chapter 2

A few were trembling in fear. Some were just smiling nervously. The grade 10 boy's were only staring at the three of us, Me, Hinata and Tenten. We sweat dropped anime style.

"Anyways, so who's in what homeroom?" I asked. The grade 8's said.

"8E." I smiled.

"That's convenient. Stay with Shikamaru for now then, he'll lead you to your class. The building for the homeroom classes of E is this one. What about the grade 9's?" I asked.

"9E" Said Moegi.

"9E" said Udon.

"9C." said Konohamaru. Okay… then… Konohamaru, you stay with Hinata for now… Moegi and Udon, you two go stay with Shikamaru for now… What about you guys?" I asked the three grade 10 boys.

"10A." Sasuke said. My eyes widened when I heard his voice, it sounded just like the voice in my dream.

"10B." Neji said.

"10C." Naruto said. I nodded. Sasuke stays with me… I said hesitantly. I saw something in his eyes. They flashed a bit red. My eyes widened.

"_Did I just see that?"I thought. _

"_I don't know… but you should pay attention to what you're doing before you think of that." My inner said. _I nervously turned away from Sasuke's eyes. I could feel him staring at me.

"Uhh… N-neji stay with Tenten and Naruto stay with Hinata." I said closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I turned to the grade 11's.

"11D" Garra and Kankuro said.

"11B" Tenmari said.

"Ok. Garra and Kankuro go with Kiba. Tenmari, you go with Tenten." I said. I turned to the grade 12's. Itachi was looking at me with a smile. I nervously smiled back a bit. "

12D" They said. Ok, then you go with Kiba.

When everyone left, I just then realized that Sasuke and I would be alone in the hallways. I turned back to find him gone. Then suddenly everything went dark. "S-Sasuke?" I asked out to no one in particular. I heard a step behind me and felt two arms around my waist.

"What are you-" I started.

"Did I scare you?" He whispered behind my ear.

"I..." I stopped when I felt him press his lips to my neck. Something surged through me when he did, a hot burning feeling through my veins, hot and yet cold... I closed my eyes.

He pulled me closer. I gasped when I felt him bury his nose into my neck. We stayed like that for a while.

It felt too good... Something... willed me to go to him... To pull him closer... the seductive whispering voice...

Another voice screamed into my ears. _"RUNN! STAY AWAY!"_ I ignored it... It would scare him if I pushed him away...

It was only natural for the new kid to come to me... all of them did... but this... he… was different...

"Um... Sasuke... We should... get to class." I said trying to wriggle out. He nuzzled further into my neck.

"Sa... suke..." I gasped in between calling out his name. He was nibbling on my neck... It felt too good... I stopped resisting and gave in to the whispering voice.

He turned me around and hugged me. I couldn't... I didn't want to push him away... I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his neck breathing in his scent. It was like that dream... but only... he didn't have red eyes or anything furry...

My arms automatically responded to his hug. I pulled him to myself and he did the same...

I wanted to stay like that... for the rest of my life... but I knew I couldn't. I willed myself to push on his chest but stay in his arms. "Sasuke... We should get to homeroom..." I said quietly. He let go of me and nodded.

"We should..." He said. Then the lights came on again. I sighed.

"Must've been the wiring to the lights..." I mumbled to myself. I blushed when he took hold of my hand.

It was cold, but... something surged through me again... like a wave of energy... but it wasn't as strong. I nodded and led him to our class.

Mr. Kakashi came and opened the door. "Ah. Sakura, it's nice to see you again. It seems like you're as moody as always." He said. I blushed knowing that he must've heard my yell. I was pretty loud... and the window was open... The class laughed.

"Anyways, this is Sasuke Uchiha, the new student in our class." I said. Kakashi nodded.

"Why don't you come in and Sasuke, can you introduce yourself to the class?" Kakashi asked. We both nodded and I took my seat beside the empty seat. Sasuke would sit beside me. I was sort of freaked out because of that... what was that in the auditorium... I wondered... I closed my eyes and I felt the place he had kissed throb.

My hand automatically went to my neck to massage the throbbing. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me smirking. I blushed.

He came and sat down beside me... Suddenly I felt something in my mind... I couldn't hear anything... There was the whispering again... I closed my eyes and shut the voice out... but... It was so tempting to... let him...

I could suddenly hear it again... Except, this time it was so much louder... I had to get away... I raised my hand. "Kakashi-sensei? Could I go to the washroom?" I asked. Kakashi nodded.

I ran as fast as I could once I got out. I breathed in and out... What was wrong with me...

Suddenly I felt the throbbing on my neck come back... I stiffened hearing footsteps...

I slowly turned around finding Sasuke smirking at me...

He came closer... and I backed away into the wall. He had cornered me...

"Um... Sa-Sasuke... Wha-What are you d-doing h-here...?" I asked nervously stuttering. Something made me nervous when I was alone with him.

The whispering was back... It was all I could hear. Sasuke's smirk widened... I could see his mouth moving but I couldn't hear him... I shut my eyes tight.


	3. Chapter 3

-LEMON- -drools- but there's no sex... just hot smut...

Suddenly I felt his embrace... "Sakura... Are you alright?" He whispered into my ear. I gasped and looked up into his face. Big mistake… The second I looked I couldn't look away.

He smirked and tucked a few locks of hair behind my ear. Then he leaned down to my neck. He was about to kiss my neck again when I called his name.

I didn't really like the feeling I felt when he had kissed my neck before... I had felt out of control… The burning feeling ran through my veins. "Sasuke-" I started to push him away.

"No. Let me... Sa-ku-ra..." He whispered into my ear... Like the voice in my dream… My eyes widened and my body felt like it went numb... I couldn't control myself... my arms loosened their hold on his arms and stopped pushing...

The surge of energy came again stronger and I gasped... the whispering got even louder... I pulled him closer to me... I couldn't let go of him...

I gave in to the wanting... My hands fisted into his uniform. He didn't leave my neck this time... He started to suck on the skin there...

"Gh... Sa... suke... Ngh... We..." I trailed off and moaned in pleasure when I felt his arm slide under my shirt to rub circles at the centre of my back... The tingling was all over the place...

"Sakura..." He mumbled into my neck. I shivered in pleasure and closed my eyes... He smirked against my neck… I could feel it.

"_Let go of your thoughts… Lose control… Stay with him… hold him close… don't let go… Give yourself to him." The voice whispered. _I was losing it… I couldn't… my thoughts were all over the place… I couldn't think… All I could see… All I could feel…

"Nggh… Sasuke… I… Ha… Ahh!" He was chewing and sucking on the skin on my neck. My strength let out and my head lolled against his shoulder.

My eyes were half lidded. I was blinded by lust and pleasure… I couldn't take it. My breathing was uneven… "Sakura…" He whispered into my ear licking the lobe.

I gripped his shirt and looked him in the eyes. My eyes widened when I found myself being drawn into red eyes. I couldn't do anything anymore. All I could do was watch his eyes.

I felt his hand brush my cheek. I leaned into his hand feeling his skin against my cheek and closing my eyes.

He smirked and put his lips against mine kissing me. He ran his tongue against my lip and pushed into my mouth.

I felt the burning feeling spread throughout my body. His hand reached down and rubbed against my sensitive folds. I groaned arched my back in pleasure closing my eyes tightly. I started to get wet.

He kissed down to my neck once more and the burning feeling grew. I gasped and grasped his uniform tightly. "I… Ahnn… Sa…Sasuke!" I cried out his name as he bit down onto my neck and started rubbing harder.

He was sucking on the skin and the wound he had made when he bit my neck and I threw my head back groaning in pleasure. "Do you want more…?" He whispered pressing to my folds.

I groaned in pleasure panting. I was about to respond to him telling him to stop when he stroked in between my folds with a finger and he found my clit.

I started to push him when he squeezed it hard. I cried out in pleasure as he began fondling with it and squeezing it. Tears of pure pleasure came to my eyes and I pulled him even closer, panting.

"Oh… Sa… Agh… Nghh…" I couldn't even call his name, not to mention even think straight.

"I'm waiting for an answer Sakura…" He whispered into my ear. I groaned when his hand slipped under my skirt and prodded at my lips.

"St…stop…" I moaned in ecstasy. He slipped his fingers into me and whispered into my ear.

"All you have to do is let me kiss you once more... and it will all become so much more…" He whispered softly pumping his fingers in and out. I gasped and groaned when I felt his other hand grasping my ass to rock it against his fingers.

"Oh… Kami… Ugh… I… can't… control… Nghh!" I cried out and arched my back when he hit a specific spot in me. He was pumping a bit faster now.

"Come on Sakura… Or I'll do it by force… Tell me you want this..." He whispered rubbing my clit in circles. I rocked my hips against his hand and saw that glint in his eye. I groaned and he pressed hard on that specific spot and gasped for air leaning against him.

"Please…" I whispered gasping as he pumped his fingers inside of me. He grinned.

"Please what?" He asked. I groaned and grasped his shoulders tightly trying to get a grasp back onto my sanity but he curled his fingers inside of me at the moment. I cried out and pulled him to me.

"I need it… Ahhn… Oh… Please… Sa…Sasuke…" I gasped. He smirked against my neck and leaned down kissing my neck once more. My whole body felt as if it was on fire.

I slumped against him feeling the burn run through my veins. There was an underlying pleasure from the burning feeling. I closed my eyes and I felt weak. Suddenly the pleasure increased and I gasped. He chuckled and ran his hands on my skin.

"Uhh... ahnn!" I moaned clinging to his body tighter. The pleasure spiked. I couldn't find my strength. I just wanted to cling to him and let him pleasure me for all eternity.

The burning feeling was all over my body. My strength let out and I gasped for breath. My hands let go of his shoulders and he chewed my ear lobe while stroking me. I could only moan.

The pleasure was getting even more intense. Then I felt him lick my neck sucking on the skin and I cried out arching my neck. He bit down into my skin and I felt the pleasure in me explode into huge waves of pleasure.

"Sakura…" He groaned in my ear panting hotly. I felt my wetness trickle down on my inner legs. He crushed his lips onto mine and I kissed him back with the same amount of fever. I moaned my tongue lulling against his. He smirked against my lips and broke the kiss.

"Come back with me Sakura… Give yourself to me." He whispered into my ear. That was when my strength went away. Completely gone… My sanity as well… I groaned when I felt him bite into my neck.

Then I felt something break the skin and I gasped grabbing onto his biceps. I felt a bit light headed but at the same time, my blood was pumping through my body, on fire, yet at the same time, a chill ran down my spine.

He chuckled against my neck and bit harder. I groaned and let my head rest on his shoulder. Something sharp had penetrated my skin deep but there was no pain... just... pleasure... too much of it... I was going to lose my mind. I could feel the pleasure increasing.

"Sa...Sasu... Uggh..." I gasped, arching my neck. He chuckled and continued moving his fingers. He took one of my hands and dragged it to feel his arousal. He grunted into my neck and I moaned. Whatever had stabbed into my neck had injected something in me but suddenly my thoughts weren't coherent anymore.

"Sakura… Make me harder…" He whispered softly into my ear pumping a bit slower than before. I gasped and groaned in need stroking over his pants.

"Sas... Ngghhh… Faster…" I moaned out. He chuckled and slipped my hand into his pants, before going even faster. I groaned leaning against him, my mind clouded with lust, I pumped his arousal and he groaned with pleasure. He hit one of the most sensitive spots inside which made me cry out softly and grip him harder, pumping faster.

I could feel my walls tighten and he added another finger. I cried out as he fondled my sensitive nub. He chuckled and pumped even faster.

I cried out and my eyes rolled back in pleasure my hand loosening on his cock... I cried out when he curled his long fingers inside of me and I came. I panted. Suddenly I felt something over come me. My neck was exerting a pleasuring feeling which made me shiver over and over. I gasped when I felt my canines lengthening, my sense of smell growing stronger. I heard it then. His heart beat.

"Sa…Sasuke…" I pulled him to me trying to fight the feeling but it was futile… My hand tightened around his arousal and he grunted.

"Bite me Sakura…" He whispered. I groaned burying my face into his neck and taking in the scent. I licked the spot I was about to bite and plunged my canines into his neck, gulping down the blood that came out. He groaned in pleasure as I drank his blood. I licked the blood up and gulped it down. It was the best thing I had tasted in my life.

It had not been the metallic taste that filled my mouth, but something sweet and thick… almost like syrup... I felt myself come back to my senses and pulled my fangs out of his neck and gasped for air. He was smirking. "You're mine now." He said touching my neck. I gasped when I felt impossible pleasure spreading from my neck.

"S-stop...!" I gasped and held on to him. He chuckled and pushed down on my neck on the same spot and I cried out in pleasure. "Hahh! Nggh..." He pushed me against the wall and kissed me again. I stared into his deep red hypnotic eyes. That was when I understood and everything flashed back into my mind.

_The very first time we met as vampires..._

_The time that we had become mates..._

_And I had gotten so sick because I didn't want to drink any healthy human blood..._

_I had turned into a human and vampire side disappeared, sealed in my mind with my memories..._

_Till now..._

_Now, we could be together again and we would never be apart, ever again..._

_Because he would never let me go._

That was when everything around us turned to black. His wings spread and he smirked looking at me with lustful red eyes. I closed my eyes and let him pull me into his embrace. "I'll punish you when we get back... and it will be a very long punishment..." He growled before flying away holding my body tightly to his.

He was a half vampire-angel, but when he drank the blood of a pure and innocent human, his wings had turned pure black. I gasped when he licked my neck and cut it slightly with his fang, and then lapped up the blood from my wound. I closed my eyes. It was time to go back home...

-The End-

_**A/N: If you really really really want me to continue... review and tell me if you want me to continue the original 'highschool' storyline. I might... or not... because I won't know what to write about after this... then again... maybe I would... but it all depends. I think it's better to leave it like this, but I'll think of ideas if you want.**_


End file.
